


Ain't You My Baby

by theletterdee



Series: NFWMB - Alice and Matthew As Lovers Post 2.07 AU [2]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: The "missing moments" between Felled By You, Held By You and Like Thunder Under Earth, telling how Matthew and Alice go from falling into bed with each other to falling for each other from 2.07 onward. Part 2 of the NFWMB AU
Relationships: Alice Harvey/Matthew Lawson
Series: NFWMB - Alice and Matthew As Lovers Post 2.07 AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter takes place directly after Felled By You, Held By You. enjoy! - Dee

Alice woke to sunlight streaming across her bare skin, a slightly cotton feeling in her mouth, a soreness between her legs, and the unfamiliar weight of someone else in her bed; snapping her eyes open, she saw the plain white ceiling of her home as the person next to her shifted and started snoring. Looking to her left, Alice's alarm at who had ended up in her bed waned when she saw the familiar sharp profile of one Matthew Lawson.

' _That's right, he came over last night_ ,' she slowly rolled onto her side - blushing when memories of their late night activities came to mind; eyeing the numerous red welts her nails had left on his shoulders, Alice drew both of her lips between her teeth and gnawed on them as her eyes traveled over the rest of Matthew's sleeping body.

"You're staring," he muttered and Alice realized then that he'd stopped snoring.

"I'm a scientist, I like to observe," she smiled as he chuckled. "You're also not that bad to look at."

"Me?" Matthew cracked an eye open and gave her a disbelieving look.

Alice nodded and bit her lower lip when Matthew shifted onto his side to face her; he smiled and slowly reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

"I've uh… not many people have said that about me."

"I'm not most people."

"No…" his smile widened, "no, you're not."

His hand trailed down her cheek, to her neck, over the various love bites and bruises he'd left the night before, and along her collarbone - his touch featherlight as though if he pressed any harder she'd disappear.

"Good morning, Alice," Matthew's voice was deep and gravelly this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Matthew. Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," he grinned when she laughed. "You?"

"Like the dead."

"Oh, a beautiful woman _and_ a jokester are we?" Matthew laughed.

"Charmer," she grinned as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her lips; Alice froze - startled by the intimate move on Matthew's part.

"Sorry…" he cleared his throat, "was that too forward of me?"

"No, no, not too forward… just… unexpected."

"Do you not want me to kiss you then?"

Alice bit her lower lip and looked up to meet his gaze - it was warm, much like it had been last night and that same warmth bloomed in her chest; it had been some time since someone had looked at her that way and meant it.

"I like your kisses," she finally answered softly, "I'm just… unused to affection."

"All it takes is some practice."

She let out a quiet laugh, "And you'd like to be the one to help me practice."

"Certainly," Matthew grinned - boyish and dimpled and Alice thought it lit up his entire face. "After all, I _did_ say that wooing could come later."

She giggled, "That's true."

"Would you like to be wooed?" he shifted closer, pulling her into his arms - covers and all. "I'm very good at wooing."

"Wooing or… _wooing_?" Alice trailed a finger along the sharp jut of his cheekbone. "Because I'm familiar with the second kind of wooing with you, and I'd like to become more familiar with it, but…"

"A little hesitant with the first?"

Alice nodded and smiled when Matthew leaned in to kiss her forehead, "People are alright doing the second with me, less so the first, so I stopped trying… and I don't know why I'm admitting this to you."

"Must have that kind of face," he teased lightly.

"You're in the right profession then," she teased back, "must come in handy with all of those criminals."

Matthew smiled and kissed her forehead again, "If… you'd like to try the first kind of wooing, Alice, I'd be happy to go slow, but if you strictly want to stay in the second category, I'd be fine with that too. I won't pressure you."

She traced idle designs on his bare chest as she thought - Matthew's hands warm on her back through the covers; Matthew had already proven that he was different from her former lovers in more ways than one. Should she play it safe? Lock away her heart while seeking physical pleasure? Or… should she take a chance on the man in front of her and allow him to romance her in a way she'd yearned for in the past? Would he get tired of her? Would their relationship bleed into their work and he'd lose respect for her as a doctor once he'd shared her bed?

So many questions and Alice wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answers… or ask them of Matthew.

"Am… am I allowed to change my mind or is this a one time offer?"

"If you want to change your mind, you can change your mind… just… talk to me about it if you do."

"I can do that," Alice smiled. "Can I still think on the first kind of wooing, but enjoy the second?"

"Absolutely," Matthew grinned and rolled her beneath him, "in fact we can enjoy it right now."

"You promised me dinner."

"Then come over for dinner tonight, but first we need to work up an appetite."

Matthew's lips on hers prevented her from replying, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Alice couldn't complain. Later, when she walked him to the door - he dressed in his clothes from yesterday (a little rumpled) and she wrapped up in her robe - Matthew pulled her in for a deep, lingering kiss. Alice hummed into it with a smile.

"I'll see you later tonight for dinner?" he caressed her cheekbones with his calloused thumbs.

"Seven o'clock, on the dot," Alice brushed her lips against his and Matthew deepened the kiss.

Waving him off with a smile, and one of her hands covering her still tingling lips, Alice leaned back against her closed door with a crooked grin; regardless of which way they went, she was certain they'd have fun together for however long it lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set later in the night of the previous chapter - Dee

Matthew rolled off of her with a slight groan and flopped down on the bed next to her.

"Dinner was amazing," Alice said.

"Just the dinner?" he grinned as she laughed.

"Alright dessert was good too."

"I see where your priorities lie," Matthew kissed her cheek.

"You promised me dinner and you delivered spectacularly, Superintendent."

"Good… I hope I can promise you dinner more often."

"So the way into my bed is through my stomach?"

"Yeah."

Alice laughed again and sat up, "You're a smart man, very clever."

"Thank you. Where are you going?"

She paused in gathering up her clothes, "I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow."

"So I can't convince you to stay the night?"

"No," she shook her head as she started to pull on her clothes.

Matthew sat up behind her and kissed her shoulder, "Not even if I say I'll bring you breakfast in bed?"

Alice hummed as he kissed his way up her neck, "As tempting as that and _you_ are, I'm afraid I'll have to decline, Superintendent; you wore me out and I need to get _some_ sleep tonight."

"Maybe this weekend, then."

"We'll see."

He smiled against her skin and softly turned her head so he could kiss her, "Alright, you know where to find me, Dr. Harvey."

"I do, and those test results should be in by the end of the week - they took longer than expected because of the holidays."

"I await the report then," he kissed her again and let her finish getting dressed; Matthew laid back down on the bed as he watched her pull on her discarded stockings - smirking at the reddening marks he'd left on her shoulders and chest.

"Eyeing your handiwork?" Alice teased as she pulled on her slip.

"Maybe."

"We'll have to work on your aim, some of these will be hard to cover."

"Then you'd better stop reacting at those spots."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing as her cheeks flushed and she buttoned up her dress; circling his bed, Alice sat by his hip.

"Thank you for dinner, Superintendent."

Matthew smiled and pulled her down for a kiss, "You're welcome, Dr. Harvey."

"And… I'll let you know about this weekend."

"Can I sway your decision with more kisses?"

She giggled, but let him kiss her again and again, "It's very convincing, but I'm still considering your offer."

"Alright," Matthew nodded as Alice sat up with one last kiss, "Let me pull on my robe and show you out."

"No need," she kissed his cheek, "I know the way out and you need your sleep as much as I do."

"Alright, sweet dreams then."

"You too."

With a smile and a wave, Alice walked out of his bedroom - her heels tapping on the old wooden floorboards of his home; stretching in bed, Matthew sighed - how quickly she'd wriggled under his skin and left him wanting more. Dr. Harvey was an enigma and he'd glimpsed a little bit under the mask she usually wore around everyone; he wouldn't rush her though, sharing her bed was more than enough right now - if a little unusual for him, but Alice was different from the other women he'd courted in the past.

And besides, she was fun in bed, and he'd enjoyed showing her the quiz show on the telly after dinner - she'd gotten most of the answers before the contestants did, only stumped by pop culture questions. Alice had lit up during the quiz show, her excitement growing with his and it tumbled over into their eventual retreat to his bed, and Matthew was eager to see it again.

As he rolled over and turned off the light, Matthew hoped Alice would stay over this weekend - after all, he had breakfast to make for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice spends the weekend at Matthew's house, and finds out a few new things about the grumpy superintendent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a few days after chapter 2, but before episode 2.08

Alice didn't quite snore when she slept; she snuffled, huffed, and hummed, but didn't snore, and Matthew thought it was adorable. She'd come over for the weekend - a small holdall brought with her on Friday night, and he could see the way her hands shook when he took it from her.

Sleeping together was one thing, intentionally staying over for the night and spending time together was another.

He took it slow, let her relax that night as she watched him cook dinner; she cleaned up afterwards (" _You cooked, let me clean!_ "), and they watched the quiz show together and sat talking on the couch afterwards as the clocked ticked away. Alice scooted closer to him as the night went on - resting her head on his shoulder as they talked, and she hummed when he ran a hand through her hair; she cuddled further into him after that, her hands curling in his shirt as she kissed her way up his neck.

With a grin, Matthew knew that the pathologist was much more relaxed than before, and so he slipped his arm under her knees and around her back to carry her to bed - her giggles filling his ears as they shed their clothes and fell back into a much more familiar dance in his bed.

He woke first out of the two of them that next morning and smiled at the way Alice curled up next to him - her head buried under his covers to block out the early morning light; he leaned over and kissed the back of her shoulder.

"Good morning."

Alice just groaned in response.

"Not a morning person?"

Another groan.

"You sleep then, I'll get started on breakfast."

Matthew chuckled when she burrowed further into the blankets as he got up and whistled as he moved into his bathroom and went about his usual morning routine; he felt much better after his shower and left Alice sleeping as he started on breakfast for her.

* * *

It was light when she woke, but that wasn't what had roused her; faint whistling drew her attention and she peeked from the covers to squint out and try to find its source. The bedroom walls around her were at first unfamiliar, but then Alice remembered she'd come over to Matthew's house the night before. The question of the whistling still remained, but she heard footsteps approach the bedroom door - along with the whistling that died off shortly before the door swung open slowly.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty awakes," Matthew smiled as he brought a tray over to her side of the bed.

"Are you referring to the original German fairy tale Sleeping Beauty or the Walt Disney one, because either way I'm not technically awake without a kiss."

"You're a beauty and you were sleeping, that's all that's to it," he grinned, but leaned down and kissed her softly regardless. "I brought you breakfast and tea."

"You didn't have to."

"I know, I wanted to."

Alice slowly sat up - holding a sheet to her chest out of some inane sense of modesty as Matthew put the tray on her lap; it was loaded with eggs (scrambled with cheese, she didn't know how he knew her favorite way to have them), toast and a few strips of bacon. In one corner of the tray sat a cup of tea (prepared exactly the way she liked when she took a sip of it), and in the other was a very small vase with one freshly cut white rose.

"Thank you, Matthew."

"You're welcome," he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Have you already eaten?"

"No, I wanted you to have something first."

"Go make your breakfast," she shooed him off the bed, "we'll eat together."

"Nah, you eat while I make mine, otherwise it'll go cold and cold eggs are no good."

She laughed as Matthew got up and pressed a kiss on her forehead; as he banged and clanged around the kitchen, Alice dug into the meal and nearly moaned at how good it was.

"Good?" he asked as he came back in with an egg, bacon, and tomato sandwich for himself - his own cup of tea going on the end table beside her.

"My God, Matthew, this is wonderful," she covered her mouth as she chewed. "I almost want this every morning."

He laughed and kissed her cheek, "Any time you come over, I can make it for you."

"That might sway my decisions from now on," she lightly kissed him in between sips of tea. "How did you know I liked cheese in my eggs, and where did you learn to do this?"

"You told Lucien in the morgue one day while I was down picking up a report - he'd interrupted your breakfast by calling you in, and Lucien in his usual curiosity asked you what it was."

Alice hummed a soft laugh, "It's pretty much the only thing in the kitchen I don't burn."

"You burn toast?"

"If you like yours charred then I make it perfectly."

Matthew laughed and kissed her cheek, "I learned from my mum. She used to pull both me and my sister, Vera, into the kitchen and help her - I just picked up a lot of it. It's cheaper than eating out constantly, though Jean is always alright with me coming over."

"I've not experienced her cooking, is it good?"

"Feels like home," he smiled.

Alice had never known a home, the closest she came was the university and the years she spent learning with her mentor. Ballarat was starting to feel more like what a home should be, between working with Lucien and spending time with Matthew, but she was still very much alone and anticipating the other shoe to drop at any moment.

"Maybe I'll try it one day."

"Maybe, but I'd be happy to cook for you however many times you wish."

"Good, because this is absolutely divine."

Matthew laughed and kissed her again - both of them finishing up their breakfasts as he told her stories of growing up in the very house they sat. The rest of the day passed with reading books (Matthew preferred a good mystery, Alice found a few romance novels left over by his sister and immediately buried herself within the dog-eared pages), helping Matthew with some chores (what Alice lacked in the kitchen, she made up for in keeping things neat, and she found the monotonous tasks oddly calming), and following him out into the sunshine to read while he toiled in his backyard garden.

"I didn't know you grew flowers."

"There's a lot you don't know about me yet," he teased as he brought her a small daisy, "just as I'm sure there's a lot about you that I don't know yet."

"That's true," she smiled and hummed into his kiss.

When she woke the next morning, Matthew had breakfast for her again and Alice had to say that it was a much nicer way to wake up; maybe she'd opt to spend more weekends over at Matthew's house if she got this every morning.

Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a case, Alice finds out a secret of Matthew's, and he finds out one of hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in episode 2.08

He wasn't snoring this time when she woke up; his bedroom was eerily quiet except for the scratch of pencil on paper. This was the third such weekend she'd stayed over at his place, but this was the first during the middle of an ongoing case; Alice needed a break from her registrar duties, and Matthew had needed a break from Lucien's antics. It was nice, Alice thought, to have a sort of sanctuary away from it all, and it surprised her that she'd found it in her lover's home.

"What are you writing?" She yawned as she turned to face him without opening her eyes.

Matthew chuckled lightly, "I'm not."

"I can hear it."

"I'm not writing, I swear."

"So you're not filling out _The Courier_ 's crossword?"

"Nope."

Alice cracked an eye open and saw his crooked smile as he continued to do whatever it was he was doing - his gaze firmly on the notebook in his hand as his left one scribbled.

"What are you doing then?"

"Can't a man have his secrets?"

"Not when you're doing the secret right in front of a very curious and somewhat persistent doctor."

Matthew outright laughed at that and leaned over to kiss her forehead, "You are persistent, I'll give you that. I'm… it's a little well… I've never shown this to anyone, and… I guess I'm a little protective of it."

"Like if you share it, it's no longer just yours?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

Alice smiled back and stretched; as she flung her arms above her head, she sighed, "Well… you don't _have_ to tell me or show me, Matthew, if you're really uncomfortable with that idea. But… I can share one of mine too if that might make it easier."

"You have secrets?"

"A lot that you don't know yet, Superintendent."

Matthew grinned and kissed her, "I look forward to learning them. And this… is my secret."

He shifted on the bed until they lay side by side and handed her the notebook; it was a sketchbook and the pages were filled with art - art by Matthew's steady hand and eye for detail. Alice propped herself up on her elbow and slowly flipped through the pages - drinking it all in.

"Matthew, these are gorgeous."

"You think so?" He kissed her bare shoulder as she continued to look at his work.

"I do, did you go to school for it before you became a cop?"

"Nah," Matthew kissed her shoulder again, "couldn't afford that. I picked up what I could by watching and asking questions at museums over the years."

"I think these are wonderful. You've a real eye for detail."

"Thank you."

Alice flipped another page and the figure on them turned familiar. "Are these… me?"

"Yeah," he flushed a dull pink.

"No one's ever drawn me."

"You're very inspiring."

"I'm _what_?"

"Inspiring," Matthew gently took the sketchbook from her hands and kissed her neck. "I love the look of you, the lines and curves of your body… the way you lay in my bed… I can't help but want to draw you."

Alice felt her cheeks burn - the flush traveling down her chest as Matthew continued to kiss her neck, "No one's ever said that about me."

"Then they're obviously blind as well as stupid," he nipped at her skin. "You're beautiful, and sexy, and you're making it hard to keep this hobby a secret because I catch myself almost drawing you in the margins of my reports."

Alice laughed, "Now you're just being ridiculous."

"It's making you laugh, isn't? But I'm serious, I want to draw you every free moment I get."

"Why don't you… you've free time now."

He chuckled and kissed his way up her neck as he rolled her underneath him, "Need to study my subject some more, I think."

Matthew kissed her - his fingers trailing over her cheekbones, down the line of her neck and collarbones; his mouth followed - his tongue dragging along her freckled shoulders, lingering on her breasts as his fingers tickled her sides. Alice writhed beneath him and pushed on his shoulders as she tried to direct him further down.

"Patience, Doctor," he murmured against her skin as he nipped and sucked wherever he felt like - she'd finally managed to get him better at hiding his marks so no one knew the odd and aloof pathologist was getting regularly fucked these days.

"Matthew, I swear to Go-"

" _Patience,_ " he laughed, "this is a very serious study."

She joined in on his laughter as he tickled her again; Matthew made her laugh more than anyone she'd ever met, and Alice loved it.

"Oh!" she let out a gasp when he kissed the crease of her thigh; the gasp turned into a moan when he dipped further down, and all talk of drawing studies ceased.

* * *

Later - both of them adequately satisfied for the time being - Matthew played with her hair as they lay tangled together in bed.

"You haven't told me your secret."

"Mm?" she hummed idly.

"Your secret, the one you said you'd share if I told you what I was doing."

"Oh," Alice smiled and shifted on the bed until she practically draped herself across his chest - her chin resting on the back of her hands. "I have a secret hobby too."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded as Matthew's hand combed through her wild curls and drifted up and down her bare back. "I quilt."

" _Really_."

"Yeah."

"That's not what I pictured for you at all."

She giggled, "I like it, it involves a lot of math and precision."

"Where'd you learn it?"

"I did retain some sewing knowledge from growing up, but I read about quilting in a book during med school and went from there - quilting helped me stay sane during it all."

"Ah, yeah, something to do with your hands," Matthew nodded. "Make anything that I've seen?"

"The quilt on the back of my couch."

He whistled lowly, "I thought you'd gotten that from a store."

Alice swatted at his shoulder, but laughed along with him.

"Can you make other things?"

"I can do a limited amount of mending, but clothes and I definitely don't get along, and I can barely do any kind of decorative stitch. Quilting is much easier for some reason."

"Well, you've certainly surprised me with this secret hobby, but now that I know it… it just feels right for you."

"Thank you," Alice leaned up and kissed him softly. "I feel the same about your drawing skills. Does it frustrate you in this case, with Lucien prattling on about art like we're both philistines?"

"Ah, well, he does know more than I do, and I really only draw, I don't paint; I would like to learn though, I think it'd be fun."

"Then you should," she kissed him again, "but maybe after this case unless you want Dr. Lucien Blake trying to teach you."

Matthew laughed and kissed her back, "What cheek you have about your fellow colleague."

"You know I'm right."

"I do," he kissed her cheek. "Now, Dr. Harvey, can I make you breakfast?"

"Please, I'm famished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice's love for quilting is inspired by my mom, who fully admits she's not the "creative type", but she loves quilting because it's got math and is a lot like a puzzle and that struck me as something so very "Alice" and I decided to put it to use! - Dee


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew has a tough day and seeks out Alice in the morgue

Matthew knocked on the mortuary door - slowly pushing it open when Alice called out for him to enter.

"Superintendent, I wasn't aware that I had anything waiting for you."

"You… you don't, Doctor," he gave her a short smile and closed the door behind him. "I'm… not here about a case."

Alice put down the next slide she was about to put on the microscope and turned to face him, "Why are you here then?"

Matthew walked in and leaned up against the autopsy table with a sigh, "Uh… bit of a tough day and… I guess I just wanted to go somewhere that wasn't the station or be around Blake."

"Tough case?"

"One of them, yeah."

She shifted - her stool squeaking a little - and he smiled softly when she got up and took his hand.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Alice asked him quietly.

Matthew shook his head, but the smile remained, "No, but thank you… I feel better already being here with you."

A blush filled her cheeks, but she smiled nonetheless, and Matthew couldn't help but smile wider; Alice was so adorably awkward outside of bed, but he loved that she felt comfortable enough around him to be awkward without expectations or holding back.

"This is probably going to be a strange question, given that we're sleeping together, but…"

"What?"

"May I… hug you?"

That got him a strange look, and a bit of a smothered smile, "The grumpy Superintendent of Ballarat Police wants a hug from me, the cold and odd pathology registrar?"

"You look plenty huggable to me," Matthew grinned as she laughed when he pulled her into his arms - loosely holding her around her waist. "Nope, definitely not cold or odd to me."

"That's because you're different," she poked him in the chest with a smile - but she didn't pull away. "You see what others don't."

"Or just what others don't take the time to see, sweetheart."

Another blush - darker and wider spread - crossed her cheeks as Alice bit her lower lip and ducked her head; she played with the buttons on his uniform jacket as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Too forward of me again?" he asked softly.

"Ah… no," Alice shook her head, her voice equally as soft, "just… unexpected. Unexpected… but not unwelcome."

"Really?"

She nodded, "I, uh, I've never been called that before."

Matthew wondered just what she's gone through in her life that she'd never been called terms of endearment before; he simultaneously wanted to throttle the people who'd made her feel less than she was, and shower her with all the affection she never got. He settled for pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her tight; Alice froze initially, but she melted into his embrace and snaked her arms around his shoulders as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel her fist her hands tightly in the fabric of his jacket and just held her closer.

"I thought you were the one wanting the hug," Alice whispered.

"Maybe both of us do, sweetheart," he kissed the side of her head. "That's the good thing about hugs - they go both ways."

She giggled softly and relaxed further against him, "That's true… you'll have to help me practice."

"Gladly."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew dances with Alice in her kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short, fun little moment that I loved writing - Dee

She'd just finished with another dish when Matthew reached over her shoulder to turn up the wireless.

"Now there's a good song," his hand was warm on her back as she put down the dried dish and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, I'll show you."

He swept her away from the sink - even as she protested that the dishes weren't finished - and into his arms; Matthew drew her close as he danced with her and Alice could feel her cheeks burn as she felt his eyes on her while the wireless crooned behind her.

"You're staring," she whispered.

"You're beautiful, of course I'm going to stare."

Her cheeks definitely burned, but she smiled when Matthew leaned in and kissed her; Twining her arms around his neck, Alice nuzzled his cheek while they slowly swayed and turned in her kitchen - it had been some time since she'd done this, but Matthew did like turning her world upside down on any given chance. He twirled her, and Alice giggled as she stumbled back into his arms.

"This is why I don't go dancing."

"Ah, you just need some practice, sweetheart," Matthew kissed her softly.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course," he kissed her again. "Maybe we can take a trip to Melbourne, find a fun little place to take you out."

"Show me the town?"

"Yeah," Matthew grinned. "I'd love to have you on my arm."

She giggled, "We'll see, I don't think either of us have any time off coming up, so we might have quite a wait before dancing happens."

"Good, we can get in some more practice."

He twirled her again as she laughed. The dishes remained in the sink - half done - as the wireless moved from song to song, and Alice didn't care; she only cared about the way Matthew held her as they danced, how he trailed kisses along her cheek to her lips and then down her neck as their dance grew into something more familiar. He waltzed them to the bedroom just to hear her laugh and Alice could almost see herself going out and dancing with Matthew in public, but for now she'd enjoy their practicing behind closed doors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.09 - Matthew comes to tell Alice he's been ordered back to Melbourne

He sighed as he slumped up to her door; it was late, she was probably asleep, but he couldn't think about any of that - he only wanted to see her. Knocking on the dark wood, Matthew leaned against the doorway with another sigh; he could hear her shuffle behind the door, and he couldn't help but smile at her slightly rumpled appearance when she opened it.

"Matthew?" she squinted out as she wrapped the robe tighter around her. "It's late."

"I know, I'm sorry… did I wake you?"

"I'd just drifted off, so it's alright," Alice smiled and opened the door further for him.

He stepped inside and toed off his shoes out of habit; Alice closed the door behind him and she had her mouth open to say something when he turned to face her, but Matthew pulled her in for a kiss before she could. She hummed into the kiss - her hands clutching at his back as he deepened the kiss - before drawing back and resting her forehead against his.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Matthew smiled - Alice had a way of seeing right through him - and kissed her forehead.

"I've got a lot on my mind, at the moment, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for things you can't control," she kissed him softly. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm… not very experienced with some things, but I'd like to help."

He smiled and kissed her again, "Yeah, yeah we can talk about it, but let's get you back to bed first. No funny business, I promise."

Alice laughed and pulled him towards her bedroom, "What if I _want_ funny business?"

"Insatiable woman," Matthew slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"What can I say?" she turned and led him towards the bed as her hands slowly started to strip him of his clothes. "I've got an appetite."

"Glad I can satisfy it, sweetheart," he kissed her and for awhile he forgot about the cloud over his head, the reason that brought him to her doorstep, and instead focused on the woman in his arms.

Lying in Alice's bed a while later - with Alice trailing her fingers up and down his back as she kissed his shoulder - Matthew remembered what he wanted to talk to her about and slumped down further under her covers.

"What is it?" Alice kissed his shoulder again and pulled herself closer as Matthew sighed. "No more distractions now, Superintendent."

He huffed a laugh, "You're always a distraction, Doctor."

"And you're avoiding something."

He sighed again and shifted in her bed - her blue-grey eyes piercing as she watched him, her fingers still trailing up and down his back as silence descended on the bedroom.

"I'm finding… I'm finding it's hard to find the right words."

"Take your time, dear," Alice kissed his shoulder.

Matthew smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly, "I… I've gotten some calls from the higher ups."

"Bureaucracy at its finest."

"True," his smile widened, "it's why I haven't really been around this case."

"Part of the job, Matthew, both of us knew that going into this… arrangement."

"I know, I know, but um… this time it's different."

"How so?"

Matthew shifted on the bed and turned onto his side; Alice scooted closer - her hands smoothing up and down his arms and chest as he held her close.

"I'm being called back to Melbourne to face disciplinary charges."

"Disciplinary charges?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "it's… it's all politics really, I've become inconvenient."

"Is it because of… because of Lucien?"

Matthew shrugged, "Maybe? I don't know… they've been keeping an eye on me for some time apparently. I have to face a Special Branch Committee, so I get the feeling it's more that I don't fit with what they want here in Ballarat."

"Are you worried about it?"

"Yeah, being a copper is… all I know really, so I don't know what I'll do if… they decide I can't be one."

She leaned in and kissed him, "Keep your chin up, Superintendent."

"When in hell, keep going forward, is that it?"

Alice grinned and nodded, "You're smarter than you look, use that to your advantage. Find out their ulterior motives - if there are any - lie in wait, and keep an ear out for any opportunity."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

She kissed him again, "You can do this."

"I will," he pulled her close and kissed her, "I'm just sorry that I have to go."

"Worried about Lucien?"

"Yeah, and… us."

Alice smiled and trailed a finger down his nose - tapping the end of it just to make him smile - before she traced around his lips with a featherlight touch.

"We… can continue if you'd like, Matthew."

"You want to?"

She nodded, "I have vacation time, and no one to use it on unless I get sick, so… why not?"

"You'd do that?"

She nodded again, "I can come up to Melbourne. It'd be fun seeing the city again."

"And I could take you dancing like I wanted to," Matthew grinned as she giggled. "Thank you, Alice… you've made me feel a little better about this."

"You just needed to see that the fight isn't over yet."

"Still, thank you."

She smiled and kissed him as she rolled them so she straddled his lap, "Now… no more talking for a bit, we're on a time crunch, Superintendent Lawson."

Matthew laughed and smoothed his hands up her bare back, "Yes, ma'am."

" _Doctor_."

"Shh," he shushed her with a kiss, "you didn't want anymore talking, _Doctor_."

Alice's giggles filled his ears as they said goodbye in their own way before he'd leave in the morning and the future remained unclear. Here in Alice's bedroom, he could forget the world for a bit and find pleasure in Alice herself as the night wrapped them up in their own little sanctuary. What Melbourne held in store for him, he wasn't sure, but he'd go into it ready to fight - more than he had before.

When he woke in the morning - Alice curled up under his chin - Matthew kissed the top of her head and savored the last few moments of peace with her before work that morning.

"This isn't goodbye forever, Matthew," Alice kissed him at the door.

"I know," he held her close, "I'll let you know when I've settled."

"Good, and I'll let you know when I can come up for a visit."

"I look forward to it."

With one last kiss, Matthew slipped out of her house in the predawn lavender light - his shoulders lighter, his resolve stronger, and a slight spring in his step; it still devastating to leave Ballarat and all he knew, to leave Lucien unaware of what was happening, but he'd do everything he could to come back - or at least not go down without a fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice visits Matthew in Melbourne, circa 2.10/3.01ish

She played with the strap of her purse as the train pulled into the station; her bag waited at her feet and the second the train squealed to a stop, Alice leapt up from her seat and stepped onto the platform. She wasn't sure if Matthew would be there or not, so she ducked out of the flow of people and scanned the crowd - smiling when he walked up to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry I'm late, sweetheart," Matthew kissed her cheek.

"I'd say you were right on time, dear."

He grinned, "May I take your bag for you? I'm staying fairly close by."

"Such a gentlemen, you may."

Matthew took her holdall in one hand, and offered the other arm to Alice; tucking her hand around his elbow, Alice smiled and let him lead her through the crowded station and across the street. As they walked, she rested her head against his shoulder - her other hand coming up to wrap around his arm when he leaned down and dropped a kiss on top of her hair.

"Been busy?" he asked her.

"A little, Lucien's been rattling around the morgue more often with the new superintendent holding him back from his usual antics."

Matthew chuckled, "Is that Doug Ashby as the acting superintendent?"

"Yes, he's come by a few times, seems very serious."

"He used to be my boss."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Made my life hell, but I learned a lot from him - what to do, what _not_ to do."

"Ah… old fashioned copper?"

"You could say that."

"Hm…" she hummed. "How have things been here for you?"

"Not… well, I wasn't even sure they'd give me a break, but I suppose special committees have weekends too."

"What are they doing?"

"They're accusing me of corruption - several counts - and now they have to prove it."

"They won't."

"I hope not," he smiled and led her up to a door tucked away on a side street. "Here we are."

"It's cozy."

"It's a place to sleep."

"Is there a landlord we have to sneak past?" she teased.

"No," Matthew unlocked the door and pulled her inside as she giggled. As soon as the door closed behind them, he dropped her bag and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She hummed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders - laughing when Matthew picked her up and carried her down the hall.

"Straight to the point, Superintendent?" Alice asked as he brought her to his small bedroom.

"I've missed you, Doctor," he kissed her.

"You promised me dancing."

"In due time, in due time."

She laughed again as they toppled back onto his bed - his kisses turning hungrier, hands and fingers grasping at clothes as they sought out each other after weeks apart. He left marks on her skin where she usually would've reprimanded him about, but right now all Alice wanted - _needed_ \- was Matthew. It was one of their more hasty and rougher times, but as they lay on Matthew's bed - not even under the covers - panting and sweat cooling on their bodies, Alice couldn't complain.

Matthew pressed faint kisses to her neck and shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Bloody hell."

She giggled, "I concur."

"We make a good match," he propped himself up on his elbows and leaned down to kiss her. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

He kissed her again, "How long do I have you, again?"

"Three days."

"Good, I plan to make the most of it. I haven't had the chance to find a place for dancing though."

"It's alright, I don't have a dress suited for dancing," Alice grinned as Matthew shook his head.

"If I promise you dancing, then you have to hold up your end of the bargain, sweetheart."

"You said I had to practice, you said nothing of proper attire."

"Now that's just nitpicking."

She laughed, "I'm teasing, dear. I'll find something, I promise."

"Can I help you? I'm very familiar with what looks good on you."

"More like very familiar getting me out of it."

"Is that not the same thing?" Matthew grinned when she swatted at his arse. "How about, instead of dancing, I treat you to dinner somewhere?"

"I don't want to go out, Matthew, I'd rather stay here - just the two of us and your amazing cooking while we enjoy the time we have."

"Only if you help me prepare it."

"So fish and chips after I burn it then?"

He laughed and kissed her, "I meant preparing the ingredients and you can watch as I cook if you're curious."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try and learn."

"Exactly," Matthew kissed her again and got up from the bed with a groan. "I'll put on the kettle for tea and then we can start on dinner."

Alice let him pull her up off the bed and into a kiss; she pulled on his discarded shirt from earlier as he simply pulled his trousers back on and followed him into the kitchen. Helping him prepare the ingredients was simple enough - though Alice did enjoy him wrapping his arms around her from behind to guide her through it at first; she leaned against the counter to watch him cook at the stove - catching his faint smug smile when her eyes roved over him slowly.

"Like what you see?"

"Always," Alice wrapped her arms around his waist from behind - pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. She smoothed her hands over his belly and chest while her lips mapped out the few scars adorning his skin.

"Where's this one from?" She asked as she traced the puckered outline with her fingertip.

"Bullet wound from the war, caught it when pulling a combat buddy out of the line of fire."

"So you've always been protective?"

Matthew shrugged half-heartedly, "You could say that."

"This one, I know, I've seen shrapnel damage on corpses after the war."

Matthew laughed lightly as she kissed the shrapnel scar on the back of his other shoulder, "Seen a lot of it, have you?"

"You've plenty of years left in you yet, my dear," Alice kissed his shoulder again. "I, for one, am glad you came back relatively in one piece."

He covered her hand with his and pressed it against his chest as she kissed his shoulder and a silence fell over them; Alice smiled when he brought the hand in his hold up to kiss her palm.

"I'm glad I came back too, and got to meet you."

Alice hummed and stayed behind Matthew as he cooked; she could feel his laughter as she slid a hand down his chest to tease along the top of his trousers.

"Watch it, or this really will burn and then we'll have to put on clothes and go get food."

"Oh, alright," she huffed and pouted as he pulled her around to his right side. "You take all the fun out of this."

"That's me, the fun sucker," Matthew grinned and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. "Give me a few more seconds and then I can let this simmer a bit, sweetheart."

"Okay," she kissed his cheek.

True to his word, Matthew added a few more ingredients to their dinner and set the heat down lower to let it cook before he turned to her and pulled her in for a kiss. Alice giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her again and again; she let out a surprised squeak when Matthew suddenly lifted her up onto the counter. Humming into his next kiss, she hooked a leg around his waist to pull him in closer. Matthew smiled against her lips and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Y'know, I like this look on you," he whispered.

"Which look?" She arched an eyebrow, "wearing your clothes, the bites and bruises from your mouth, and wild curls with a _just been fucked and about to be fucked again_ mess to them?"

"Devious woman," he pulled her sharply to the edge of the counter as she laughed and kissed her. "It's a good look for you, but not the one I was admiring."

"What look, then?"

"Happy," Matthew smiled and Alice felt her eyes widen. "You look happy, and… it makes you look even more beautiful than usual."

Alice's cheeks burned and she ducked her head with a bashful smile before she leaned in and kissed him - drawing back briefly from it and then kissing him again.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"You don't have to say anything."

"But I want to," Alice kissed him softly. "You… you make me happy, my dear Matthew."

"Good, I'm glad."

"I'm glad that I let you _woo_ me, it's been lots of fun."

Matthew grinned, "Oh, our fun is just beginning, sweetheart."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post 3.05, Matthew sneaks back to Ballarat to comfort Alice after the incident in the Colonist's Club and gives her some hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost done with this story, but I'll be back with a "missing moments 2" that follows "Like Thunder Under Earth" so keep an eye out for it!

Panic rose in her the moment that man grabbed her and his hand closed around her throat; she couldn't breathe - try as she might - and his grip was too strong for her to break. Alice could see the worry and anger in Lucien's eyes as he and Superintendent Munro tried to talk the man down; all Alice could think of was Matthew.

' _Not yet_ ,' she thought, ' _not like this, I want to see him again, to talk to him again. There's so much left to say._ '

Her heartbeat roared in her ears as the edges of her vision started to dim and blur; how long had it been? Seconds? Minutes? The hand on her throat slackened and as the air rushed back into her lungs, Alice slumped to the floor - wishing the hands rushing to help her were Matthew's as she tried to remember how to breathe.

"Are you alright?" Nurse O'Brien squeezed her shoulder as Alice lay on the floor with her eyes closed.

"I will be," she answered softly - hearing Lucien's worried call of her name.

"Are you alright?" Her colleague asked.

"You know, that really is an awful question to ask," Alice mused as she felt Lucien gingerly look at her throat and head; she winced when he opened first her right eye and then left to shine a penlight in them both, but Mattie laughed at her remark as she and Lucien helped Alice up to her feet. "I'm fine, thank you."

"You're sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm not convinced."

Alice snorted even as Mattie brought her a small measure of whiskey (the sight of it made her smile and wish Matthew was here even more), "I'm just embarrassed it happened, that's all. My pride hurts more than my throat, honestly, Lucien."

She turned to Mattie, who'd been such a help tonight - a bright and clever assistant, she could see why Lucien doted upon her, "Miss O'Brien, I could use your help. We need to call the hospital and arrange for the body to be removed."

"Of course," Mattie smiled and squeezed Alice's arm.

The full autopsy of Jacqueline Maddern could wait until after Alice got some sleep, but she felt better knowing that the body was at last getting the respect it deserved. Mattie stayed by her side even after all of them filed out of the Colonist's Club - chatting about biology and chemistry - and Alice found she rather enjoyed talking with her.

"Let us drive you home, Dr. Harvey," Mattie implored when Alice made to split off towards the hospital.

"Thank you, but no," Alice smiled. "My car is at the hospital."

"Surely, you're not going to work after all this?" Jean asked - her stoic son right behind her.

"No, I promise that I'm going home. And Happy Birthday, Jean," Alice's smile widened when Jean leaned in and kissed her cheek; she turned to Lucien, "I'll see you tomorrow, then? For the autopsy?"

"Provided someone else hasn't been murdered in the meantime, yes," Lucien also leaned in and kissed her cheek.

With a wave (and another promise that she'd go straight home and rest), Alice walked away slowly back to the hospital. She caught her hands shaking as she sat in her car, and bit her lower lip; maybe Matthew would be up by now and she could call him, that would make her feel better before she attempted to sleep.

* * *

Matthew grunted as something woke him abruptly; it took him a second to realize it was his flat's phone. Grumbling, he got up and answered.

"Lawson," he barked.

" _I didn't wake you, did I?_ " Alice's voice - rough and quiet - came over the line and he couldn't help but smile.

"You did, but I needed to be up anyways. Case keep you up?"

" _Yeah, there was a murder at the Colonist's Club last night and we didn't get home until this morning._ "

"Sounds like a story."

" _Maybe when both of us are more awake, dear_ ," she teased him softly, but he could tell her heart wasn't in it.

"What's wrong?"

" _Nothing._ "

"Alice, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She went quiet and then sighed, " _It was a long night… and I just wanted to hear your voice. Does it have to be more than that?_ "

"No, no, you can call whenever you want to, I just… you sound more than just tired from a case and… I just want to make sure that you're alright."

" _I am now, I promise, dear._ "

"Alright… don't hesitate to call again if you need to, I'll probably be here all day."

" _I promise. And make sure you call the Blake house, I think Jean would appreciate a happy birthday from you._ "

He smiled, "I might just do that, actually, thank you for the reminder, sweetheart. Go rest."

" _I will and… thank you, Matthew._ "

"Any time."

Alice wished him a good day and they exchanged goodbyes before he heard the tell tale click of her hanging up; looking at the phone in his hand, he sighed and wondered what it was that Alice wasn't telling him. Maybe Blake or Jean could fill him in on it, he mused as he dialed the familiar number.

" _Blake Residence_ ," Jean's cheery voice answered and he had to smile.

"A little bird told me it was your birthday today, Jean."

" _Oh, Matthew! It's so good to hear from you! How are you?_ "

He grinned and filled her in a little bit about his current stay in Melbourne, but soon turned the tables back on her - itching to get to the bottom of what was causing Alice trouble.

"Anything else happen tonight at the Colonist's Club?" He asked, as nonchalantly as he could.

" _Why, Matthew, you must have an informant. What's got you so interested in the Club?_ "

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I… it's Dr. Harvey. I… spoke with her earlier and she sounded off, so I wanted to know why."

" _I wasn't aware the two of you were friends._ "

"Ah, well, we're friends and… well, more than friends."

He could practically hear Jean's smile on the other end, " _Good, I'm happy for both of you. You're good for her, and she's good for you. I hated to see either one of you so lonely. Now, as for what happened at the club…_ "

* * *

Matthew quietly closed Alice's front door behind him after he put the spare key back in its hiding place. The house was dark for the middle of the morning and silent - if he hadn't spoken to Alice earlier and if her car wasn't in the drive, Matthew would have assumed she was out. Toeing out of his shoes, he crept through the house - beating a familiar path to her bedroom.

He made out the shape of her under her covers in the darkened room and tiptoed to her side. Kneeling beside the bed, Matthew softly tucked a stray curl behind Alice's ear - smiling gently when she stirred.

"Hey there," he whispered.

"Matthew?" Alice rubbed at her eyes, her voice rough with sleep. "I thought you're supposed to be in Melbourne."

"I am," he nodded, "but you sounded odd over the phone… so I came to check up on you."

Alice propped herself up on her elbow - a furrow of confusion between her brows and her eyes still bleary. "You… you drove all the way here… just to see how I was?"

"Yeah," Matthew shrugged with a small smile.

Alice cupped his cheek with a shaking hand and he could hear her holding back tears in her voice when she spoke.

"I… thank you."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You're welcome, sweetheart."

"Would you… would you stay, please?"

Pressing another kiss to her forehead, Matthew cradled her face in his hands - thumbs wiping her tears as they fell. "Yeah, I can stay."

She watched him silently as he quickly stripped down to his shorts and slid into bed behind her. Pulling his arm tight around her waist, Alice let out a shuddering - yet relieved - sigh.

"Who told you what happened?" Alice finally asked - relaxing into his comforting warmth.

Matthew kissed the back of her shoulder, "Jean did. I called Blake's house to see if he knew what happened, and to wish Jean a happy birthday like you suggested, and she was the one who answered."

"So… she knows about us."

"Yeah, she teased it out of me, sweetheart. Are you okay with that?"

Alice sighed and turned in his arms, "I think so."

"Don't worry, I had her promise not to tell Lucien."

Her body shook with silent laughter and Matthew smiled. He took in the darkening bruises on her throat and smoothed his hands up and down her back.

"You sure you're alright?"

Alice's lower lip trembled and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I was… scared, Matthew. It- I'd been in that kind of situation before, but this… this time it truly scared me."

Matthew pressed a kiss to her forehead as more tears fell from those beautiful blue-grey eyes he loved. He soothed her as she wept in his arms - finally letting it all out now that it was just the two of them.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here," Matthew tipped her chin up and brushed his lips against hers. Alice clung to him and deepened the kiss - seeking the comfort he brought her and melting into his arms. Her fingers dug into his back as she pressed her body against his - not leaving the tiniest sliver of space between them; Matthew obliged her - twining their legs together to pull her even closer as they traded kisses (hers tearful, his warm and gentle).

"Promise me."

"Anything," he whispered.

"Promise me, Matthew, that I'll always feel safe with you."

"I promise." Matthew kissed her - once, twice - and held her close. "I promise, Alice."

* * *

The comforting weight of Matthew's arms around her warmed her heart when she woke later that day. The midday sun spilled across her bed - bathing the room in its golden glow as she curled further into Matthew's embrace. His hands ran through her hair - sometimes scratching lightly at her scalp and Alice hummed.

"Sleep well, sweetheart?" He asked softly - his voice rumbling beneath her ear.

"I did, thank you for being here."

"You're welcome," Matthew kissed the top of her head before she lifted her chin for a proper kiss.

It was like sinking into a warm bath; Matthew's kisses comforted her in a way Alice could only link to that soothing sensation of bathing after a long day - the heat seeping into her bones and muscles, leaving nothing but comfort and satisfaction behind.

"What would you like to do today? I'm guessing you don't have to be anywhere until tomorrow."

"Honestly, I was probably going to sleep most of the day, even if it screwed up my schedule," she smiled and kissed him. "But with you here now, maybe just a lazy day with books and the wireless? Or, I could also work on my next quilt, but… my brain's still very tired."

Matthew grinned and rubbed her back with his warm hands, "Books and wireless it is, then. You can laze around, I'll cook you some good, decent meals, and then we can come back here to bed early after dinner - just take it easy for today after everything that's happened."

"You are a godsend, Matthew," Alice kissed him soundly even as he laughed at her compliment.

"Ah, I'm just here to make sure you're alright, sweetheart."

Alice kissed him again as a soft series of knocks echoed through her house from the front door; she sighed, "I really hope this isn't a call for a case."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, no, you're supposed to be somewhere else, remember?" Alice kissed him softly and got up from the bed with a slight groan. She pulled on her robe and tied it close as the knocks came again.

"Yes?" She opened the door - blinking in the bright sunlight until she could see clearly; Jean Beazley stood on her doorstep with a smile and a basket. "Jean!"

"I probably should have called, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No, no, it's alright, what did you need?"

Jean held up the basket, "I thought you could use some food that you didn't have to make yourself with all that happened last night."

Her lower lip trembled as she blinked back tears; never before had she been thought of like this - at least not before coming to Ballarat.

"I… thank you," she whispered.

"May I bring it in?"

"Of course," Alice stepped back to let Jean inside; Jean smiled and walked inside - toeing off her shoes gently when she saw the shoes by the door.

"Oh, you have company," the housekeeper noted Matthew's shoes. "I can go."

"It's alright, Jean, it's just me," Matthew's voice surprised them both and they turned to see him leaning against the wall further down Alice's hallway - dressed in his rumpled trousers from yesterday and his undershirt. "Ah, Alice is in for a treat with your food."

"I'm glad I brought plenty then."

Alice felt her cheeks warm, but she didn't feel the need to hide what was between her and Matthew from Jean; Jean wasn't a gossiper - having been talked about for years before Alice came to Ballarat - and she made Alice feel like she wasn't judged for her choices. Matthew slipped an arm around her waist as Jean bustled into her small kitchen and went to work.

"Alright?" He asked her softly and kissed her temple when she nodded. "I told you that you'd get to try Jean's food one day, sweetheart."

"You did," she smiled when he kissed her forehead again. "I'm a little worried I won't want yours after this."

Matthew laughed and playfully tickled her side before he went in and helped Jean prepare the food before their mutual friend left them alone with a hug and kiss to their cheek on her way out.

" _I'll make sure you're not bothered," Jean told her softly. "And rest those vocal chords with those bruises popping up more."_

" _Thank you, Jean," Alice let herself be pulled in for another hug before Jean left through the front door_.

Jean's food was absolutely divine - filling and warm, Alice could see what Matthew meant about it feeling like home; it lulled her into a sense of safety, which continued in Matthew's arms back in bed as he read one of her medical journals while she dozed (occasionally asking her to define terms or explain something better than the articles did). She hadn't had a relaxing day like this in such a long time.

* * *

"I wish you could stay," Alice whispered as she watched him get dressed the next morning; Matthew looked up from tying his shoes to see her wrapped up in her robe - looking so small and scared that he couldn't help but stand and pull her into his arms. "I wish you didn't have to go."

He rested his forehead against hers - his nose nuzzling hers as she took in a deep breath and let it out in a shaky sigh; running his hands up and down her back, Matthew kissed her softly.

"I wish I could stay, sweetheart."

"But you have to go."

"I do… but… I have a feeling I might be returning soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah… it's going to take some work, but I think I have something juicier for them to gnaw on than these old bones. Might come with some repercussions, but I'll be back here and back on the job… back in your bed."

Alice gave him a shaky smile, but she kissed him. "Is there anything I can do here on my end?"

"No, no, Charlie's taking care of it for me."

"Charlie?" She asked, smiling when he nodded, "Oh, he's good, I hadn't suspected anything."

"Good, we'll need to keep it that way for a little longer."

"Okay," Alice nodded. "Okay, I won't say anything, I promise."

"I know you won't, sweetheart; just hold out a little longer."

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and held tight; Matthew pressed a kiss to the side of her head as he held her close. He'd get back here as soon as he could; Charlie would pull through on his end and together they'd pull a rabbit out of a hat to get Matthew back in Ballarat where he belonged. He hated that he had to leave Alice so soon after her scare the night before, but if his long game of back and forth with the special committee was going to pay off, he needed to stay in Melbourne as much as possible in the next few weeks, and that meant no more visits to Ballarat for an unknown amount of time. But he wanted to reassure Alice as much as he could.

"Here," he pulled out a thin chain from his pocket with a small cross attached - a leftover trinket from the war years before; his mother had given it to him before he left - a good luck amulet that hadn't spared him from the horrors of war, but it might have brought him back home. "Take this and keep it until I get back."

Clasping it around her neck, Matthew smiled when it was long enough to hide beneath her blouses - their little secret, like whatever it was that was going on between them these past few months.

"It won't be long," he kissed her by her front door - cradling her face in his hands.

"Don't keep me waiting, Matthew Lawson, or I'll be very cross with you."

"I promise."

Kissing her one last time, Matthew slipped out of her house and hoped no one would see him going out of town; he'd fight tooth and nail to come back, this had gone on long enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! centered around 3.06 - Dee

It had started weeks ago, after one of her trips to Melbourne visiting Matthew. He'd started to stand closer than usual - touching her unnecessarily - and it made Alice's skin crawl every time. She'd tried fighting back, tried pulling his hands off of her (tried to ignore the time he'd spotted a mark left by Matthew and took that as a sign she was willing towards his advances), until she made a complaint against him to the administrator.

Beaufort all but laughed in her face when she told him; he'd made a snide remark about how she was letting the only chance "to get one up you" slide by, and threw out the complaint - stating there was no basis for it. Men like Beaufort and Orton she could deal with, the silence and whispers that followed her in the weeks after Beaufort threw out the complaint… were harder. It hurt, seeing the cold shoulders, the stony faces, and the talking that stopped when she entered a room in the hospital; she'd dealt with this kind of thing before, but she'd thought Ballarat would be different.

At least she still had Lucien's friendship - as scatter-minded as he could be sometimes when focusing on a case - and she both blessed and cursed his obliviousness towards her silent plight. Mattie was included in Lucien's friendship, though she was kept busy between her studies and her work around the district - she didn't frequent the morgue as often as Lucien or the ambos did.

Even they'd stopped talking to her, except for Mr. Grant, and as long as someone helped her do her job right, she'd figured it was better than nothing; at night, she lay huddled under the covers of her cold bed, wishing Matthew were beside her or that she could get away - visiting him had been spots of sunlight in her current state, but with the latest developments in his fight to get back to Ballarat, they hadn't seen each other since that morning after the Colonist's Club. He called when he could, but it wasn't the same.

So engrossed in her own day to day workings that she hadn't realized it was _Orton_ who'd died in the hospital until he lay on the stainless steel slab in front of them. On top of this surprise, Superintendent Munro lurked in the corner as she and Lucien did the autopsy - his eyes bored into the back of her skull.

Alice fell back into her old ways - drawing her walls up around those she held near and dear to prevent the tiniest sliver of what had been happening to get out; it made her feel cold, detached, when she wanted to feel the opposite of that, but it was all she knew - it was the only way she'd gotten through times like these before.

And yet, she couldn't help feeling that the worst was yet to come in this case.

* * *

It was hell.

Munro sat across from her - asking question after question, not letting her explain her answers, only waiting to hear what he wanted to; she clenched her fists in her lap - itching the pull out that cross around her neck, to seek some form of comfort as the accusations piled up, and everything she'd suffered silently with for weeks came to light.

This was not what she'd wanted; this was not how she'd wanted Lucien to find out - for _anyone_ to find out.

She held back her tears until after the interview. Lucien's hand was warm on her back as he led her outside. It all came out: how it started, what Beaufort did, and she almost - _almost_ \- asked him to take her to Melbourne, but she didn't want to reveal that part of her just yet to her friend.

Later, when it was revealed _who_ had murdered Orton, Alice dashed through the hospital halls to catch them; she needed to know _why_.

"Where do you think I come from?" She asked Mr. Grant as he went on his spiel about having a bad childhood.

"Miss?"

She set her jaw - livid that he was yet another man who thought she needed protecting without asking if she wanted it first.

"Your childhood was bad, _so was mine_. It doesn't excuse anything. Dr. Orton had children… Who's going to protect them now?"

"Well, I was protecting you, Miss."

Part of Alice wanted to clock him across the face; she had a title, she was a _doctor_ , and had fought hard to get where she was - the fact that this man was standing there insisting she needed protecting while also continuing to call her miss made her blood boil.

"I haven't needed protecting since I was twelve years old," she bit out.

"You might think that, miss."

Biting her tongue so hard she tasted blood, Alice tore her eyes from Mr. Grant's face to look at Sergeant Davis. "Thank you, Sergeant."

Charlie pushed the ambo away, and Alice felt like she could finally breathe since this whole case began; Mattie and Lucien came up around her - comforting her silently as she fought back tears.

"Let's get you home, Alice," Lucien murmured.

"I can do that, Lucien," Mattie smiled.

"You're sure?"

The district nurse nodded and continued to rub Alice's upper arm as their mutual friend walked away; finally, Mattie turned to her.

"Do you want me to take you home, Dr. Harvey? Or do you want me to take you somewhere else… like Melbourne?"

Alice looked up at her in surprise - her heart jumped up into her throat as she tried to speak; all she could get out was, "How?"

"I… I saw you… once."

Mattie softly launched into how she'd stumbled across Matthew taking a smoking break one day outside of the hospital - in a small quiet corner not many staff knew about - when Alice approached him. Alice remembered that day well; she'd been in a good mood - a teasing mood - and playfully bantered back and forth with the former superintendent as she drew closer to him. Matthew leaned into her playful banter, physically pulling her close as they teased each other; Alice had then kissed him - bold for such a public place - and trailed her hand down his arm, only to steal his cigarette and bring it to her lips with a laugh at his shocked face.

Alice smiled at the memory - despite the circumstances.

"I won't tell anyone, Dr. Harvey."

"I know you won't," she patted Mattie's hand.

"Do you want me to take you to him?"

She chewed on her lower lip, but slowly nodded; it might be a selfish decision, but all she wanted to do right now, was leave the hospital and stay with Matthew until he returned to Ballarat. Mattie smiled and a short time later, they were in her car she used for district rounds on the way to Melbourne; Alice felt more at peace than she had in weeks.

* * *

Matthew sighed as knocking on the door to his flat interrupted his preparations for bed; pulling the robe tighter around him, he opened the door without seeing who it was first.

To his surprise, Nurse O'Brien stood there with a pale and exhausted Alice next to him.

"Sorry to disturb you this late, Superintendent," Nurse O'Brien spoke while Alice just silently walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's… it's alright, Miss O'Brien," he smiled and let the door open further so the younger woman could bring in a suitcase. "Difficult case?"

"You could say that. I'll… I think I'd better let Dr. Harvey explain. I'm going to go spend the night with some friends, Dr. Harvey, if you want me to take you back in the morning."

"Thank you, Miss O'Brien," Alice answered her - muffled from her place in Matthew's arms, "but I'll be staying more than one night."

"Let Jean or I know when you get home safe," Mattie squeezed Alice's shoulder and gave Matthew a smile before she left - closing the door behind her.

Matthew shifted as he pulled Alice closer - smiling into her hair at her big sigh; he kissed the side of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her back - noticing the tension along it.

"Want to tell me about it?" he finally asked her softly.

"I don't want to… but I know I'll have to."

"In your own time, sweetheart," he drew back and cradled her face in his hands - brushing away her tears with his thumbs. "How about a bath? Might help you relax."

"Is the tub big enough for two? I don't… I don't want to be alone."

"I'm sure we'll fit, might be snug."

"Just as long as you're with me, I don't care."

"Alright," Matthew nodded and kissed her forehead, "c'mon."

He led her away from the door and into his bathroom; the tub was a little on the smaller side, but Matthew was sure they could fit in there together. Alice stood by - still silent and looking… broken in a way he'd never seen before, and Matthew wanted to help make that look go away. Adjusting the water to the temperature they both liked, he added some eucalyptus bath salts and let the tub fill; he kissed Alice's forehead again.

"Are you alright with me helping you, or…?"

"You can help, Matthew… I know you won't hurt me."

That statement made his blood run cold, and as he quickly helped Alice with her clothes, he vowed to find out what happened to her; Alice sighed when he unpinned her hair and combed his fingers through it.

"Want it up?"

"Please."

Kissing her cheek, Matthew deftly gathered her hair and twisted it up off her neck and shoulders - a few wild curls fighting against the pins to hang around her face.

"Beautiful," he whispered and kissed her cheek while his hands moved to unclasp the necklace he'd given her.

"No!" she grabbed at his wrists and he immediately let go of the necklace. "I… could you leave it?"

"Of course, sweetheart, I wasn't sure if you wanted to bathe with it on."

"It… it's a comfort."

He kissed her cheek again and pulled her back into his arms, "Good, I'm glad it is, and I'll leave it on. Could you turn off the water while I get out of my pajamas, sweetheart?"

Alice nodded and stepped out of his arms to do as he asked; Matthew wasted little time to strip and join her by the tub. Squeezing her hand, he got in first - shifting around until he was comfortable - and then held out his arms for her.

She silently slipped into the water, cradled by his legs and arms as she settled back against him with a relieved sigh; Matthew wrapped his arms around her and held her close as the warmth of the bath seeped into his bones. Silence stretched between them other than the sound of the water when either one of them moved.

Alice sighed again when he kissed her temple, and Matthew's heart nearly broke when her sigh ended in a sob. He held her close as she sobbed in his arms, and soothed her as the story came out little by little.

Dr. Orton had made sexual advances on her - grew angry when she refused. Beaufort, the arsehole administrator, threw out Alice's complaint when she'd had enough of Orton. Talk got around the hospital, and people stopped talking to her. Orton ended up dead, and Munro had grilled her as a possible suspect. The ambo, who'd been the one to actually murder the handsy doctor, had done it out of some perverse sense of protecting Alice - which both incensed her and added on to the guilt.

It all made sense now, her fragmented family life, the way she'd been resistant towards him outside of sleeping with him, and why in the past few visits she'd been reluctant to do even that (Matthew hadn't minded, and hadn't pushed, he was just happy to see her); he held her close and kissed her temple.

"It's alright now, sweetheart. Let it all out."

Alice sobbed in his arms - her blunt nails digging into his skin as she tried to pull him even closer - and Matthew tried to wrap her up with his body as much as he could. Finally, her sobs petered out, but the tears still fell; she sank against him - utterly exhausted now that all of that had been let out.

"Matthew?" her voice hoarse and cracked on his name.

"Yes?"

"I'll always be safe with you, right?"

"You will. I promise, sweetheart."

"And… you'd never do anything like that, would you?"

"Kill a man out of some perverse sense of justice?"

"Yeah."

"No, sweetheart. I'd only do that if there was absolutely no choice."

She let out a shuddering sigh, "Good… I hated him, hated what he was doing to me and others… but I worry about his children now."

"They've got their mother still, and maybe now she can find someone better than Orton."

"Maybe…"

Matthew kissed her temple, then her cheek when she leaned into his touch, and finally her shoulder - smiling when she hummed.

"Are… are you alright with me staying here, Matthew?"

"Yeah. You're always welcome here, you know that."

"I know… I just…"

"Need reassurance, I know," he kissed her shoulder again. "I do have some news."

"You do?"

"Mm-hm, I'm coming home."

"You are?" she turned abruptly in his arms - sending some of the water to the floor, but none of that mattered now.

"Yeah," Matthew smiled - it widened when Alice laughed and leaned in to kiss him. "It comes with a demotion, and they really tried to get me to quit, sweetheart, but I'm not leaving the force."

"Good, Ballarat needs you home," she kissed him again. "And… so do I."

Kissing her softly, he cradled her face in his hands, "I need you too. So, whenever you feel like going home, we can go together."

"Can we go after tomorrow? Let's just have a day… before you have to deal with Munro, and all the craziness of murder in Ballarat."

He laughed and nodded, "How about I take you dancing tomorrow night? Out for dinner and dancing?"

"Sounds perfect."

She kissed him - wrapping her arms around his neck as her kisses continued.

"Matthew?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," her lips brushed his.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he deepened the kiss and smiled when she rested her forehead against his - nuzzling his nose with hers - as the water cooled around them. "You're starting to prune."

That got him a laugh and playful swat to his shoulder, but she kissed him again and pulled the drain on the tub; they retired to bed - not even stopping to pull on pajamas - and Matthew couldn't help but smile as Alice curled in his arms.

He was finally going home.

* * *

"You showed me a painting of hers once."

Alice's frank voice startled him, and he looked up from his mother's grave to see her standing there in a light blue ensemble he'd never known she owned.

"It was quite good," she smiled as he stood.

Lucien smiled back, "Yes. Yes, it was."

"You think she was murdered."

No inflection, Alice wasn't questioning anything; she worked on a similar wavelength to him after months of working together.

"Oh, Alice… to be honest, I'm not sure. Only that I can't exhume the body to know."

"Well… without the body, there's very little we're able to do. I can test the soil, see if there are trace elements of anything, but… it's unlikely."

Lucien lightly touched her elbow and nearly pleaded with her, "Can we do that, at least?"

"Of course," his friend smiled and they both looked back down at Genevieve's grave. He caught her fiddling with something about her neck out of the corner of his eye, and he was surprised to see the small silver cross draped across her sternum.

He'd never known Alice to be religious, and in all the time they'd known each other she hadn't worn any type of necklace whatsoever. His curiosity instantly dinged inside his head - he had to know where she got this trinket from.

"The hospital's re-examining my complaint against Dr. Orton," she mused in that all too innocent way that Lucien sometimes used in their banter back and forth over the body, and interrupted his internal examination of where she could have gotten the necklace.

She knew. She knew what he'd done and Lucien couldn't help the smile; Dr. Alice Harvey was no fool in any sense of the word, and he could take the hit to his ego to say that she was in all likeliness smarter than him.

"Good," he nodded. "I'm glad."

Alice softly, gently, squeezed his hand and he smiled.

"Thank you, Lucien."

"My pleasure, Alice," he nodded towards the exit. "Shall we?"

"We shall, I'll come back tomorrow to get a soil sample."

"Thank you for doing this. And… might I ask… where _did_ you get that lovely cross?"

Alice pursed her lips, as though fighting a smile, but she shook her head, "A friend gave it to me."

"I've never seen it before."

"A girl must have some secrets, mustn't she?"

" _Alice_."

Alice's bright laughter echoed in the quiet graveyard, and Lucien couldn't help but join in; he'd figure out the mystery one way or another, but he was very glad Alice would retain her job at the hospital after everything she'd been through. It would be dull, to no longer be police surgeon, but he'd willingly resign again if it meant his friends and loved ones were safe from Munro's spotlight.

She declined his invitation to breakfast, but surprised him with another squeeze of his hand as they parted ways out of the graveyard; that warmth and surprise stayed with him even after Jean presented him with the loan agreement stating Adelaide as her destination, and the devastating news that she was considering leaving Ballarat. True, it was to help out Christopher Jr, but Lucien couldn't help the sinking in his chest at the thought of Jean no longer being here.

Luckily, or unluckily, further discussion was delayed by the door; all thought of what he'd asked Alice to do for his mother, and Jean leaving were gone the second he saw who waited for him in the driveway.

" _Matthew_!"

His old friend smiled, dressed in his uniform, "I'd heard you'd resigned."

When Lucien didn't speak, Matthew just nodded, "Is it in writing yet?"

"No."

"Good," Matthew's smile turned a touch feral. "'Cause I'm gonna need you. Gonna invite me in?"

At that Lucien laughed and reached for him, "Of course, of course, please… come in. Oh, it's so good to see you."

His world was teetering on the edge of a knife with the possibility of Jean leaving, but at least he had Alice, and now he had Matthew, to help right it.


End file.
